1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module IC handler, and, more particularly to an improved chamber for a module IC handler including a pre-heater for appropriately heating at a set temperature while a carrier served with a plurality of module ICs is moved, and a test site for enabling an outside tester to test by being pushed the carrier by a pusher.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, as shown in FIG. 1, a module IC is an independent circuit by soldering for a plurality of ICs and components 3 to one side or both sides of a substrate 2, and is mounted on a main board. The module IC serves to increase a capacity. In FIG. 1, unexplained number 3a denotes a pattern.
The conventional module IC manufacturing process have problems as follows.
An equipment, in which the module IC 1 is automatically loaded in a test socket to be tested and is automatically distributed it according to the result of the test so that the module IC 1 is not loaded to a customer tray not shown, should have been developed. However, because the equipment like that has not been developed, an operator should extract the module IC from the tray one by one for loading into the test socket and performs the test during a predetermined time. After the test, the module IC is distributed to receive the customer tray according to the result of the test thereby causing a working efficiency to be deteriorated.
Meanwhile, the handler has been developed by the applicant for selecting a good product from the bad product according to the result of the test while the manufactured module IC is automatically moved between the processes. In this case it is possible to manufacture a mass product, however, the quality of products is a little deteriorated. That is, the module IC can not be handled from the chamber by the pickup means thereby causing a reliability of product to be deteriorated.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made to solve the above problems, it is an object to provide a chamber for a module IC handler in which a carrier for loading a plurality of module ICs to be tested is disposed in a chamber so that the module IC is heated at a predetermined temperature.
Another object is to provide a chamber for a module IC handler having a test site in which a module IC is longitudinally disposed to contact with a manipulator so that a replacing operation can be easily executed.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a chamber for a module IC handler comprising: a receiving piece installed at the lower plate of a chamber and formed with a plurality of receiving grooves at the upper surface thereof for being placed a carrier served with a module IC; an operating piece disposed in a predetermined portion of the receiving piece, disposed at the lowest point thereof at the upper surface of the receiving piece and formed at the upper surface thereof with a receiving groove same interval to the receiving groove of the receiving piece for performing up/down movement and advance/retreat movement; operating piece up/down movement means for going up/down the operating piece to be higher the upper surface thereof than the upper surface of the receiving piece; operating piece advance/retreat movement means for advancing/retreating the operating piece by one pitch same to the interval between the receiving grooves; and feeding means for holding the carrier on the feeding path served with the module IC heated at the test condition and for feeding toward the test site.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a chamber of a module IC handler comprising: a sealed chamber for keeping an appropriate temperature; carrier feeding guide means disposed at the lower plate of the chamber for determining the position of the carrier according to the feeding of the carrier into the chamber and disposed at the back plate of the chamber and the upper surface of the carrier feeding control means for guiding the both side of the carrier and for guiding the feeding of the carrier when the carrier is fed toward the socket assembly; pushing means disposed at the front plate for pushing the carrier placed in the carrier feeding guide means toward the socket assembly thereby to be electrically communicated the module IC with the tester; and module IC extracting means disposed at the carrier feeding guide means and at the pushing means for extracting the module IC inserted into the test seven sockets of the socket assembly.